Just Breathe : We're Okay
by JoongStarr
Summary: Yoh thinks Fumi is in love with Asa based on a simple question. Can Fumi make everything right between them? Warning : Yes believe it a HS Debut Shonen-ai & Yaoi meaning fluff & lemon BoyxBoy If you no likey. No ready. FumixYoh


**A/N: I do NOT own High School Debut.**

* * *

It was a dreary day outside the Komiyama residence but Yoh and Fumi were in his room watching the heavy rain pelt against the window. Fumi looked down and brushed strands of hair out of Yoh's eyes bringing the cover up slightly. It was a good thing Yoh didn't have to meet up with Haruna today because of the rain. They never had any time left to spend together since he agreed to be her coach. "Yoh ... is this a good thing?"

The cool teen raised a brow. "What do you mean?"

"Well ..." Fumi shifted and pushed Yoh off his chest.

"Well ... what?"

"Us. I mean us. Is this a good thing?"

Yoh didn't know exactly how to take it. Was he saying that he wasn't happy with everything they worked on? Or was he just better off with Asa because it felt more 'normal'? Was that what he meant to say? He _did _kiss her after all and a boy/girl relationship is more excepted."Bastard." Hurt, Yoh got up from his bed and walked down the hallway locking the door to the bathroom. He couldn't believe Fumi would even think of them as not being a good thing even after he was caught kissing his sister. Sure, he was mad ... more like pissed at first. But mistakes happen and he was willing to forgive him and start fresh. No mistakes happened after that night. So of course, they were a good thing to him. Yoh clutched the sink and gazed at his reflection. His dark brown hair was messy and he had small bags under his eyes. He was born with them but they have been looking heavier which means he hasn't been getting enough sleep ever since Asa had kissed Fumi. Then it hit him, Fumi wanted someone like Asa. A female. He began to think over the earlier question in his head. _"Yoh ... is this a good thing? I mean us. Is this a good thing?" _Yoh felt his throat tighten and his eyes and nose began to burn. "I'm not like Asa ..." Asa had things he didn't obviously. Things that he couldn't compete with. Yoh knew it wouldn't be too long before he lost Fumi to his little sister. As sick as it made him, he couldn't lie to himself. The teen blinked when there was a soft knock at the door. He knew it was Fumi. His eyes were red and his heart hurt.

"Yoh? Yoh, open up."

He didn't say anything. He had to keep himself from overdosing or anything. He was too cool to do something stupid like that over anyone. But this wasn't just anyone. This was Fumi.

"Yoh, answer me!" The knocking became louder.

Still, his hands shook as he was about to unlock the door. _**"Isn't this what happened last time?" **__"What ... I don't ..." __**"She left you. Because of you." **__"No ... She left because-" __**"Because you were mean and cold hearted. You don't care. Neither does Fumi." **_

"Yoh!!"

"_I care about Fumi." **"Fumi doesn't care about you." **_Yoh shook his head and slid on the floor. He finally figured out how Fumi actually felt about him after all this time of lying to him and he couldn't do anything about it. _"I...haven't used this in a while" _He said to himself and brought out a double edge razor blade from underneath a lose tile in the bathroom floor. _"I hid it for a reason." **"I ****think this is an exception. Don't you want relief?" **_Yoh listened to the frantic knocking on the door and the doorknob trying to twist it's way open. _"It's not good. Its just not normal."** "But what does that mean nowadays anyway?" **_The normally collected teen ran his fingers through his messy hair and continued to let the tears fall. This was it. Fumi wasn't in love with him anymore and Haruna was ... well she was still under his supervision. Yoh's eyes widened at the blood accumulating over cool tiles. Had he done this? He hadn't even realized anything. There was too much blood and his fingers were bleeding from the double edge. Suddenly, instead of feeling better he became frantic. Seeing his own blood reminded him of a few years back. The flashing lights and screaming. The oxygen mask and belts strapping him down. He had almost died. He almost killed himself. If he died this time then he would never be able to see Fumi again. The blood scared him more than anyone could imagine. He needed Fumi to take it away. "Fumi! Fumi!"

The banging stopped. "What's happening?! Let me in!"

"Fumi! Help, I can't stop it! Fumi help me!"

Fumi grew more worried this time. He's never heard Yoh so frantic. Normally, he was just mad or cool as usual. "Can't stop what?"

Nothing.

"Yoh, talk to me!" Fumi fumbled around in his pockets and found an ID card. Shakily, he jammed it between the frame and the lock. Hearing a _click _he pushed it open. Dropping his ID card he stood dead in his tracks seeing Yoh gripping his arm and crying into his knees. His heart felt like it would burst any moment so he grabbed bandages and disinfectant out of the medicine cabinet and ran up to Yoh touching his waist. "Yoh ... no, no, no ... _why did you do this?"_

Yoh opened his eyes and grabbed Fumi's shirt, burying his head into the crook of his boyfriend's neck. "Fumi ... y-you came."

"I ..." Fumi cleaned the wound with a cloth, spraying on the disinfectant, and wrapping it up with the bandages he brought from Yoh's medicine cabinet. "Of course I came ..." He said letting the spray and roll of bandages fall from his lap to the floor as he lifted Yoh up to his feet. "When you screamed for me ... I got so scared." He wiped the tears away from his and Yoh's eyes. "Don't do this anymore Yoh ... please. I'm sorry."

Keeping his head in Fumi's neck he pried his lover's hand off his waist interlocking their hands together. "I won't. I just thought you meant ... when you asked that question I ..."

"Jesus Yoh, what I meant was that I mean ... I was asking **you **how **you **still feel about our relationship. I love you more than anyone else. After what happened with me and Asa I felt terrible. Asa can't compete with you." Fumi held on to Yoh tighter taking his hand out of Yoh's grip as his lover continued to cry even harder than he was a second ago. "You can cry ... I love you."

Yoh hiccuped. "Nothing's changed."

Fumi brought their forehead's together and rubbed noses. "Naw, nothing."

Yoh smiled through his tears and played with a lock of blonde hair. **(A/N: I haven't read past Vol.2 so if there is a cover in the manga or an anime that shows Fumi's hair color please tell me. I ****hate guessing lol) **

"So ... give me the razor or whatever you used."

Yoh blinked his tears back and gave him the double edged razor.

Seeing this, Fumi looked at his own hands to see blood imprints. "Yoh, why didn't you tell me about your hands? I can't believe I didn't notice! I feel like an idiot man ..." Fumi picked up the disinfectant and pushed on the button causing the other teen to wince slightly from the pain. The blonde gave him a quizzical look. "You didn't wince earlier."

Yoh blushed and tried to hide it by putting his face in Fumi's chest. "Whatever."

After Fumi was finished wrapping the bandages he pushed Yoh up against the wall and lifted the other's chin kissing his lips. "I'm gonna show you how much I love you." He began sucking and nibbling on Yoh's neck making sure to pay attention to that tender spot. When he didn't get a response, he looked up. "Is it okay? We can do this later ... if you want. I know you're probably upset or tired and-"

"Fumi?" Yoh kissed his lips and broke apart. "Shut-up. I need you, k?"

Fumi blushed from embarrassment and pressed Yoh against the wall more so letting Yoh wrap his slender legs around his waist and took off both their shirts. Fumi started sucking on the teen's nipple and bit down receiving a gasp from the other teen.

Yoh relaxed against the wall and panted squeezing his lovers shoulders. "Fumi ... stop that."

Fumi smirked. He knew he was teasing but he loved it. "Stop what?" He flicked the pink, perked nipple with his tongue again.

Yoh gasped and groaned shivering into Fumi's strong grip.

Fumi led a trail of kisses over the tanned flesh and met their lips again sucking on the teen's tongue while he ground their hard members together through their jeans. The blonde shivered when Yoh's back arched and heard a moan coming from his lover into his mouth.

Yoh flushed and panted when he was let down to have both their pants and boxers taken off. The brunette sighed when he felt the warmth of his lover press against him again bringing him back up on the wall. "Take me ..." He whispered in his lover's ear and shuddered when Fumi gripped his dick, squeezing the head. "Aahh ... Fumi ... more ..." He bucked his hips onto Fumi and bit his lip, trailing his fingers down his partner's waist. "More ... I want ... I want you."

Fumi felt his member jump and that was all the motivation he needed seeing Yoh submissive, gasping, and withering beneath him. Fumi let on arm support Yoh as he placed his fingers in front of his lips. "Suck." Once they were nicely coated he pressed his fingers into his lover's ass and pushed even deeper through tight rings of flesh getting a whorish moan in return.

Yoh whimpered and moaned spreading his thighs farther apart while having them still being tangled around the blonde.

Fumi breathed into his ear. "God, you're tight Yoh."

"Fumi ..." Yoh's breath hitched and his back arched as he gasp putting his hands in his hair.

Fumi grinned and hit that soft spot again only to have Yoh press against Fumi's intruding fingers and groan. "Again ..."

"Say my name ..." Fumi said and pushed against the spot harder.

Yoh gasped, "F..."

"What?" Fumi asked and grazed it again. "Say it."

"It's feel so good ... Fu ...mi ..." Yoh panted, flushing pink. Fumi's fingers inside of him felt too good. He could barely say his lover's name without gasping. He needed that touch. To feel Fumi inside of him. Yoh grabbed Fumi's hard member between them and pressed it against his entrance rubbing along the hole.

Fumi groaned at the sudden friction and let his head rest on Yoh's chest. He didn't know how much longer he'd be able to support them both if Yoh kept touching him like this.

"I ... please ... I need you ..."

That was it. Fumi placed a firm grip on Yoh thighs and pressed his dick inside getting harder by the moment as Yoh withered and whined with precum falling between them. He went slowly at first relishing Yoh's noises and the heat of his dick in his ass. They both felt a certain heat rise up in the pits of their stomach and the submissive teen's moans turned into screams with each thrust the noises heightened and Fumi knew neither of them would last much longer. Fumi grabbed his lover's abandoned member and started pumping it feverishly receiving gasps of pleasure and Yoh almost jerked out of Fumi's grips.

"Nhm ... Fumi ... I-I'm..." Yoh panted and tightened his grip on his boyfriend's muscular shoulders thrusting in time with the teen.

"Yoh, cum for me ..." Fumi groaned when he felt Yoh's entrance and member spasm onto his hand and dick.

Yoh screamed with one last thrust and dug his fingers in Fumi's back panting and thrusting letting the cum spray between them and onto there stomachs.

Yoh looked absolutely sexy in Fumi's eyes and came a few seconds later after witnessing Yoh cum for the first time after a couple quick thrusts. _"First time."_ Fumi repeated in his head over and over. _"I'm his first guy." _Fumi kissed the brunette on the cheek when he went limp in his arms. "You okay?"

Yoh sighed. "Yeah."

"C'mon ... I'm laying you down."

Yoh laced his arms around Fumi and fell asleep as he laid him down in the bed once they got in Yoh's room. Asa wasn't due home from her friend's house for another week considering it was Spring Break so he would worry about the clothes and blood later on. Worn out, he drew the his lover closer in his arms and fell asleep with their bodies tangled in each other.

The teenage brunette woke up and noticed the rain had stopped. Remembering what had taken place earlier he blushed and cocked his head to the side about to say something but saw Fumi wasn't there anymore. He got up, threw on an extra pair of boxers, and walked down the hallway in search of Fumi. Once he reach the living room he saw the blonde he was in search of chowing down on cookies, clad on his boxers, and watching a 'learn English' TV program. Yoh shrugged as to why he was watching that show and took out some ice cream and a spoon walking back towards the couch over to Fumi.

"Oh, so your awake?" He said and snapped off another cookie in his mouth.

Yoh made a 'hm' sound and dug out some of the cookie dough ice cream** (A/N: Or whatever other flavor.) **and put it between his lips sucking the tip.

Fumi gulped and stared dropping his bag of chocolate chip cookies on the couch making a soft 'thud'.

Yoh glanced over and smirked taking another scoop and flicking it on his lover's face. "Pervert."

Fumi blushed and let out a manly giggle when Yoh licked the contents off his cheek and chin giving him a gentle kiss.

"Thanks for earlier Fumi. I love you."

Fumi kissed him back. "No prob. I love you too. But you gotta promise me something." Fumi took Yoh's arm and noticed his lover tense slightly. The blood was setting into the bandages and soon it would be time to change them. Including the ones on his fingers.

"What?" Yoh asked with his head down staring at the wounds.

"No more of this." He kindly demanded running his hands along the wrapped wounds and kissing the bandages.

"K, I promise. No more cutting. Alright, so stop worrying. Remember? I don't like hassle."

"Are we okay?"

The brunette smiled and pulled the teen in for a hug breathing in his scent and feeling his heartbeat against his. "We're okay."

**OWARI **

* * *

**Yay, I'm going to be writing a bunch of HS Debut fanfics because like I said. There aren't enough and I'm surprised that there isn't any YohxFumi on here! I guess I'm brave enough to post some up.**

**Q: Why did you pick Fumi and Yoh?**

**A: I wanted to try them out and as I'm proof reading I see they make a kawaii couple. And I like writing shonen ai/yaoi.**

**Q: Why didn't you write one with Haruna?**

**A: I already did lol it's a chapter story. I love that pairing too. They were made for each other XD **

**Q: What makes you think Fumi is a blonde bombshell?**

**A: Simply because ... He looks like a blonde type. Pardon me if I'm wrong. He seems so hott as a blonde anyway. **

**Q: Do you have any words for your readers?**

**A: Yeah. -clears throat- Anyhell, (lol I like saying that) I hope you enjoyed this little twist as much as I enjoyed writing it! It's fun to release your inner perv. **


End file.
